Twisted Valentine
by EternalMoonLife
Summary: This is an KaoruXKenshin story (AU) one-shot about how their day gets twisted but they end up with a happy ending


Hello everyone! Happy Valentines! Hope you'll enjoy this fic, also this is my first Rurouni Kenshin story and I'll hope you'll enjoy this :)

I do not own the caracters only the story.

Now enjoy.

* * *

Twisted Valentine

Valentine, the most romantic day of the year when girls express their love through chocolates and letters. Kaoru was busy making chocolates for everyone. Well, almost everyone. . .okay someone!

"Are those from Megumi?" Kenshin asked, his lips forming a playful smirk as he pointing at the bag with the star shaped chocolates. 'I knew she would eventually confess to him'

Sano swallowed the sweet in his mouth "No, they're from Jou-chan" He casually said as he shoved in another one.

Kenshin felt his smirk turn into a blank expression. He could not believe his ears. Kaoru giving chocolate to Sano on valentines? Since when had she grown feelings towards _Sagara Sanosuke_? Didn't she like him? Kenshin frowned at the thought but quickly put a poker face on. It had to be some kind of sick joke. . .yes, a joke.

"Ah, icy-man over here!" Sano called out as he made his way towards their tall friend's locker with Kenshin behind. Kenshin frowned at the chocolates in Aoshi's hands, they were the same Sano had. Since when did Kaoru get interested in guys?

"Are those from Kaoru-san?" Kenshin asked with a hint of anger, he already knew the answer. Kenshin's face didn't show any emissions while inside he was boiling with jealousy, but his eyes said it all.

Aoshi nodded, pretending he didn't notice the change of tone or the amber eyes that was burning with envy. He knew Kenshin's eyes only changed from amethyst to amber when he was either angry, jealous or amused. Aoshi was sure he would lie dead one the floor with a hole in his soul if Kenshin could kill with just a glare. Sano also received a cold dark glare from Kenshin till a young sweet voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Misao asked in her usual cheerful tone with Yahiko behind her who was busy eating chocolates. "Have you guys tried Kaoru's chocolates? They are so delicious!"

"Busu actually managed not to kill us with her poisonous food making" Yahiko agreed.

Megumi also joined in a second after "Indeed, but they are probably store-bought since we all know how poor her cooking skills are"

"Did all of you receive chocolates from Kaoru-san?" Kenshin asked surprised yet felt relief wash over, it was just friendship chocolate, of course. He couldn't help but smile, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Yeah, don't tell me you didn't get any?" Misao asked mockingly as she elbowed him.

Kenshin's eyes were shadowed, giving out an cold atmosphere that sent everyones spin chills before he left the hallway.

"He has no idea, does he?" Sano chuckled once their red-headed friend were out of sight.

"If he did we wouldn't be nearly freezed to death!" Yahiko shuddered at the thought.

"Aoshi-sama! Here's my chocolate for you!" Misao held out a heart shaped box with a letter attached to it. Aoshi took the box from her and opened his locker to put it in there. Just then a bunch of chocolates fell down. All of them had the same color and shape. His eye twitched at the sight.

"Misao, mind explaining why there is so many of the same kind in my locker?" He asked with his usual calm, steady voice.

"So that no one besides me can give you valentine sweets!" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Aoshi sweet dropped, he should have known that. He clearly did not like valentine for one reason: fan girls. Heck they were pure pain at times. It was a good thing he had Misao to shoo them away, but at time she was not any better than the rest of them. But it probably was his fault for not paying so much attention to her, not that he really did to anyone.

Megumi let out a sigh and shook her head. "Talk about valentine where's my chocolate?" Sano warped an arm around the young woman and pushed her closer to him.

"Why would _I_ give a rooster-head like _you_ chocolates?" Megumi asked, keeping her voice calm as she broke free from him.

"Because you prepared some for me?" Sano reached out his arm again to warp it around her but she backed away and replied "No one on earth would give you chocolates"

"Jou-chan did"

"She just felt sorry for you"

"She actually mentioned that I was like a brother to her"

"Idiots. . ." Yahiko muttered under his breath.

Meanwhiles with Kenshin, he was walking around the school yard. The last lesson of the day just started, but he was not planing on going, that was the last thing he had in mind. Kenshin was not the type to skip classes but he had more important stuff in mind. . .or maybe not. He was in a bad mood, really bad mood. Kenshin was sure he would disturb the class with his current mood that was spreading around a chilling precent.

However, Kenshin's current musings were cut short upon feeling a certain precent getting stronger. Thanks to his Kendo practice he could sense peoples ki. When he looked up he found himself near the fountain. Kenshin's lip formed a smile filled with so many emotions when his eyes caught sight of a certain girl. At the base of the stone fountain in the corner of the courtyard, Kaoru sat reading a book with her back facing the smiling Kenshin.

Kenshin felt his legs take control as the stepped closer to the girl, his eyes refusing to look elsewhere. He took a seat next to her on the fountain. Kaoru looked up and meet his now violet eyes staring at her. She caught sight of his warm smile and smiled back "Hello Kenshin"

"Hello Kaoru" Kaoru's cheeks colored lightly almost unnoticeable and her heart rate speeded up to the point it hurt, she never knew he could cause such affection by just calling her name. He always used to call her by 'san'. However, the light blush did not go unnoticed by Kenshin, whose smile turned into a smirk in a playful manner She gave him a confused glance at the hint of amusement hidden in his eyes and that sly smirk, she wondered what was so interesting. Did she miss out a funny scene? Was there something on her face? She pushed away the thought and instead returned a smile "It's a beautiful spring day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." came his short reply, eyes still on her. _'But not as near your beauty'_

"Don't you have a lesson starting now?"

"I could ask the same thing to you"

"My teacher is sick today, so my class ended earlier"

"Why are you still at school then?" Kaoru blushed a crimson red color and faced the other direction "I was. . .I thought we could walk home together, I mean if you don't have anything-" she was interrupt by Kenshin's finger, his eyes so gentle and lovingly. She could feel his breath on her lips as his finger dropped to his side "I would love to" his lips inched closer to capture her lips until. . .

"Himura-kun!" A brown haird girl from Kaoru's class yelled, running towards them. Kaoru jerked away from him, trying to calm her pounding heart. "Ah hello Kamiya-san, did I interrupt something?" the clueless girl asked.

"No, Kenshin and I were just talking" Kaoru was surprised she managed a steady voice. Kenshin gritted his teeth in annoyance in a silent manner so it could go unnoticeable. Why now out of all time? Not only didn't he receive anything from Kaoru, but the only opportunity to kiss her was now gone!

"Oh okay, Himura-kun I made you these chocolates. I hope you'll enjoy them" She said holding up a decorated bag towards his direction. "Why, thank you" Kenshin faked smiled.

"I guess I will leave you guys alone" Kaoru gave out a nervous laugh as she stood up to leave.

"What, no! Wait Kaoru!" Just when he was about to chase after her a crowed of girls came towards him yelling his name. Soon Kenshin was surrounded with girls trying to give him sweets. "Kenshin!" they all cried out. Kenshin somehow managed to escape them and ran as fast as he could (No Kenshin does not have god-like-speed in this fic, but his one of the fastes in school) he ran in the direction Kaoru went. He needed to find her, they were supposed to walk home together! There was only one place he could think of where she might be.

Kaoru was grabbing her text books out of the locker and put them in her bag. Today was the worst! Just when Kenshin was about to kiss her a bunch of fangirls showed up! Kaoru blushed madly at the thought, she stopped what she was doing and placed her finger tips on the blood red lip, he was so close to her.

"Kaoru-san" Kaoru snapped from her daze and saw no one other than Kenshin leaning on the locker next to hers. "Kenshin?"

"Mind explaining why you left me?" He asked, his eyes had a fleck of amber as he stepped close to her. Their body almost touched at the closeness.

Kaoru swallowed against her suddenly dry throat, heart racing and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. She gripped her skirt tightly with sweaty hands as she fought to keep her breath even and found that she couldn't: it shook in her lungs. Kaoru felt her legs give out but Kenshin reacted before she hit the floor, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he pulled her closer to him. Kenshin could feel her smooth heavy breathings against his face. Kaoru pushed away once she felt life in her legs "Sorry, I thought it was best to leave you and the girl alone"

"And walk home without me?" His arms crossed as he leaned on the near by lock.

"No-well yes, I thought it would be a burden since you've had a long day with all the valentines gift and chasing girls-"

"Kaoru, you're no burden at all. I love company, it helps me to relax on days like this one. How many times do I need to remind you" Kenshin interrupt. His eyes told her that he meant every single word. She felt herself smiling at him. They had been best friends since kindergarden but ever since middle school when Kenshin, Sano and even the distant Aoshi became popular with the girls! She sometimes forgot that she was his best friend and thought of herself as a burden. She was a girl after all and she believed that Kenshin probably was annoyed by being around girls so often. But thanks to Kenshin telling her how he felt she always ended up remembering that she was his closest friend, he would tell her that she is special to him and that he would gladly spend as much time as possible, but for her it was to good to be true.

Kenshin hated it when she thought of herself being a burden. He didn't know why though, but ever since middle school she's been distant from time to time, usually during situations like this one. Was she jealous or perhaps angry? No, if she was then she would be in a bad mood and act as if he had stolen her candy. But what could it be then?

Silence fell as the two friends were stuck in their own thoughts. Kaoru was the first to speak "We should probably get moving"

"Yeah, that we should" Kenshin replied shortly.

About 7 minutes of walking has passed and not a single word had been said. Kenshin's mind began to drift to earlier thoughts, why didn't Kaoru give him any chocolates? All their close friends got one, isn't he a close friend anymore? It shouldn't be a big deal, it's just chocolate. But not just ordinary ones, Kaoru never gave it in the past and now that she actually gave their friends Kenshin couldn't help envy them.

"Kaoru-san have you not forgotten something?" kenshin asked with hopes up. Who knows, she could have forgotten about it.

"No, I don't think so" she answered truthfully, she placed her fingers around her chin searching through her memories of the day as if trying to recall something. "Not anything I can recall, why do you asked? Have I forgotten someones birthday?"

"No, nothing like that" the hope in Kenshin's eyes drifted away as he turned his head back to the road.

Kaoru did not miss the disappointment in his face. "But I have something for you" she searched through her bag trying to find something "I know it's somewhere here" she muttered. Kenshins looked up at her, confused yet curious at what she might have for him. Could it possibly be- "Ahh! found it! Happy Valentines Day" she handed him a red box with pink ribbons on" Kenshin's eyes lighted up and opened it. He felt himself smiled down at the box when he saw the heart shaped chocolates.

"Those were the only ones that turned out good, the chocolates I gave the others were store bought" Kenshin felt his smile widen at the confession, the day couldn't get any better. He picked one up and plopped it into his mouth, chewing the delicious sweet. Kaoru bit her lips, waiting for an reply, hoping he would like them, after all she was the worst cook in history. "These are delicious!" He said before taking another one.

"Really? I'm glad" Kaoru sighed in relief. "Want to try it?"

Kaoru shook her head and smiled "Those are for you-" Kaoru never got the chance to finish her sentence. Something warm and moist was pressed against her lips ever so softly that she could hardly tell that it was there. Too stunned to respond, she stood there, stiff as a board, her mind blank, eyes were wide in shock, here she was with her first kiss stolen by her best friend and secret love! She did not expect this at all. She closed her eyes, deciding to cherish this moment and began moving her lips against his. Kenshin took it as a sign to move forward to something more intimate.

Kaoru almost jerked back in pure shock when she felt something wet at the entrance of her mouth, a tongue, Kenshin's tongue. Just what was he doing? What was she supposed to do? Without thinking she opened her mouth. Kenshin's tongue darted in as soon as her lips opened, the now melted chocolate on his tongue dripped on hers making the kiss more passionate. She had to agree, the chocolate was indeed delicious, but not near as the kiss. Kaoru's arms wrapped around his neck tightly, deepening the kiss, their tongues battling. Kenshin pulled away from the heated kiss for air, both panting. "I love you" Kenshin whispered.

"I love you too" Kaoru's words made his heart stop for the briefest of moments before it picked up rapidly, at least twice as fast as before. He never thought he would ever hear those words from her, Kenshin's heart was filed with pure joy, he had never been happier in his whole life.

He reached out and grasped her chin, caressing and stroking it lightly before swooping in for another passionate kiss.

He certainly was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
